


Bittersweet Aftertaste

by NastyFanGal



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Canon, F/F, F/M, It sad, angsty cheryl, archie/geraldine grundy mentioned, idk how to tag lol, loads of typos, past cheryl/betty, present bughead and choni, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyFanGal/pseuds/NastyFanGal
Summary: Cheryl remembers her brief summer romance with Betty, before reality happened . . .





	Bittersweet Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> i ship them, 'kay????? tho this is kinda sad, but as canon (as i could remember).

_They are as different as the sky and the ground. She is chaotic, vicious, with the slight sweet tinge of a cherry and a sour lemony aftertaste. Her opposite, the girl next door, was . . . sunshine and peaches and pink lip gloss with her everlasting, contagious brightness._

Cheryl remembered it so clearly. That summer, which had left her devastated. That summer, when her brother had been in love, when he decided to sever all ties with the blossoms.

_(what no one knows, is that he wasn’t the only one testing new waters)_

Her life has changed so much in a year. She joined the serpents, she escaped her wretched mother, she found her love, she feels alive. But the aftertaste of regret never went.

_When she saw Betty with Jughead (that hobo) for the first time, in a booth at Pops, laughing, those lips smiling at that boy, lips she had once kissed. She feels something tighten in her chest. She doesn’t come to the diner again that week._

It had all started at Biju’s at the start of summer. Jason and Polly were disgustingly in love. Betty was dragged there by her sister, in her trademark tight ponytail and pastel jumper. They were there for Jason and Polly as alibis just in case their parents asked. Jason and Polly ten minutes into the movie made their way out and, by the looks of it, to have an amazing evening spent in bed.

Their eyes met. That moment, there was a spark.

(cliche but perfect)

She noticed Betty, sometimes. The small things she did, tiny features, the freckles on her nose. She repressed and buried those feelings deep within, by throwing a cutting remark every now and then at the girl. Afterall, she was a Cooper girl.

That night, because she felt particularly hopeful and alone at the same time, all those unacknowledged feelings came crashing at once. And somehow, in the middle of her insulting and she responding with a cutting remark, Cheryl kissed her.

_she tasted exactly has she had imagined, sweet and tangible, delectable. surprisingly, she kisses back. they kiss and bite and lick. when she pulls back, Betty’s cheeks are flushed with their passionate kiss._

Betty opens her mouth, but she cuts her off.

“Don’t say anything,” she goes. “Just feel.”

And so they end up making out behind the popcorn refill. Betty’s lips are stained with her dark lipstick.

They go on, throughout the summer. Kissing in alleyways, trysts on the shores of sweetwater lake. Nobody quite noticed their feeble excuses; Jason busy with Polly and Archie in his affair with Miss Grundy. They even escape the usually observant Jughead Jones. Their parents too busy worrying about their siblings’ relationship.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” says Betty, as she breaks away from her embrace. Cheryl ignores her and leans down to kiss her.

The rest of the summer went in a beautiful haze. 

She comforted Betty when her sister went away. 

_she still regrets her cruel drilling session during cheerleading try-outs._

The night before she helped Jason run away was their last night together. The events that followed officially ended their brief fling. Their worlds were too different and their families wouldn’t be able to withstand another Blossom-Cooper romance. 

And they drifted apart.

_To the world, they are still Blossom and Cooper. Cheryl has Toni, and Betty Jughead. She finally belongs somewhere with the serpents. But everytime she sees Betty and Jughead together, why does she still feel a twitch of regret?_

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? This is my first Riverdale fanfic and I tried to stay as canon as I could without refering to the episodes. Also sorry for all the typos because my docs' spellcheck is screwed up rn.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
